Transcendent Ghost Physiology
The ability to become a ghost of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Advanced form of Ghost Physiology. Not to be confused with Ghost Lord Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit Deus/Numine Physiology *Ghost/Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Soul/Spirit/Wraith Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Soul/Spirit/Wraith Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability either is or can become a ghost of terrifying power. They possess the usual abilities that normal ghosts have, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. The user gains a greater variety of paranormal abilities, are able to control other ghosts, and can rearrange or outright destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications *All Spiritual Powers *All Soul Powers *Absolute Condition: Given that ghosts are supernaturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Amortality: As ghosts they're not alive and possibly never were to begin with. *Astral Plane Manipulation: Have as much free reign over the mental realm as the spiritual worlds. **Astral Manipulation: Manipulate the forces of the astral plane. ***Astral Trapping: Conjure and solidify spiritual, psychic and mystical energies within the physical realm as tangible substance to mold and reshape freely. *Death Transcendence: Transcends via death. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: Manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. **Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: Unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. *Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion: The user can cause terrifying illusions to trick their opponents/victims if they are actually real or not. **True Illusion: And they can also induce hallucinations into reality. *Invisibility/Absolute Concealment: The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Meta-Possession: Inhabit not just the bodies of individuals, but to possess any and all forms of existing material. **Remote Possession: Control over overshadowing so complete one can without actual overshadowing. *Nether Manipulation: Master the essence of death. **Necromancy *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Omnireplication: Duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Omni-Psionics: Unlike the lower echelon of spirits, Transcendent Ghosts have an infinite array of powers in association with one's mentality, especially the fact that the psionic abilities happen to be godly in power as well. **Omni-Telepathy: Due to all minds, hearts and souls being indefinably linked through life and death. **Telekinesis/Omni-Manipulation: A Transcendent Ghost's prowess in terms of telekinetic capability can stem from being regular, to godly in terms of power. **Psycho Warping: All thanks to their psionic abilities being on a godly scale, they have the power to manipulate the fabric of reality with their minds alone. ***Supernatural Phenomenon Inducement: Cause anomalies to intimidate enemies, such as causing blood or green slime to ooze from the walls or even the ceiling. *Phantasm Manipulation: Manipulate as well as summon ghosts to create their own personal army. *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Manipulate their spiritual bodies into whatever form they desire. *Solipsistic Manipulation: Manipulate and distort the reality of the living world through the spirit realm and vice-versa. **Reality Warping **Sympathetic Magic *Uncertainty Manipulation: Manipulate paranormal uncertainty to warp reality around them, such as creating anomalies anywhere they desire. **Uncertainty Creation *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and afterlife plane. **Teleportation Manipulation: Warp themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption: Use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Ultimate Intangibility: Pass through solid matter and be solid at the same time. Variations *Death Embodiment *Spirit World Lordship *Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology Associations *Prime Being *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Gallery My Little Pony Series Discord's Spiritual Body.png|When he died physically due to Starlight Glimmer’s magic blast, Discord’s (My Little Pony series) spiritual body is no longer confined to his physical one and he retains his Chaos Magic. 032-05.png|The Dark Entity (Ghostbusters) is the most powerful spectral entity the ghostbusters ever faced before or since, being so powerful its mere presence made the PKE meter explode and nothing they used could stand against it. Z4m how-to-draw-the-flying-dutchman-from-spongebob-squarepants-tutorial-drawing.jpg|After his physical death, the Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob Squarepants) had turned into a Ghost, but overtime as he devours more souls, his level of power had everlastingly increased, ascending him to godhood. Vigo Ghostbusters painting.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters II) was able to use his knowledge of black magic, and the negatively charged mood slime in New York City to become a Class 7 entity on nearly the same level of Gozer the Gozerian. Azetlor Ghostbusters.png|Edmund Hoover ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming Azetlor the Collector (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) in exchange for his loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer. Chairman Ghostbusters.png|Cornelius Wellesly ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming the Chairman (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) in exchange for his loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer. Spider Witch Ghostbusters_01.png|An unknown woman ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming the Spider Witch (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) in exchange for his loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer. Ivo Shandor Ghostbusters.png|Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) was able to use a city-wide mandala that regulated psycho-kinetic energy meant for Gozer on himself... Shandor God Ghostbusters.png|...obtaining his own destructor form and becoming a god. File:Ghost_Rowan_North_Ghostbusters_2016.png|Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) became the powerful ghost after he killed himself. Alma Child.jpg|After her physical death from the ATC experimenting on her, Alma Wade (F.E.A.R. Series) become a Ghost capable of warping reality via her psychic powers. Agatha prenderghast paranorman.png|Fueled by the hurt and rage against those that killed her, Agatha Prenderghast (Paranorman) ... Agatha Prenderghast paranorman evil.png|...took the form of a witch-like ghost that could raise the dead, affect the weather and warp reality around her. Blazing_Whitecloth_H.png|Blazing Whitecloth (Valkyrie Crusade) is Whitecloth's awakened form by using the Spirit Lantern's immense power, making her immensely powerful as result. Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) Yin-Yang Release.jpg|Using Six Path Chakra, Hagoromo Otsutsuki's (Naruto) soul transcended his physical death and time, retaining his Rinnegan powers over the Six Realms. Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo (Mario Series) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers